Falling and being caught by James Potter
by Complex Jigsaw
Summary: Lily gaive James a chance. But can Severus ruin it for them. Will Lily see the better side of James? And well Sirius ever stop eating tacos?


-Chapter 1 -

I bubbled with excitement as I opened my Hogwarts letter. I got a pleasant surprise as I opened my letter and a shiny badge with an H and G on it. The head Girl badge. I practically screamed, but I managed to open my letter with fumbling fingers and read it aloud to myself:

**_Dear Miss. Evans,_**

**_I am pleased to inform you that the honor that is bestowed upon you this year. I hope that you will wear this badge with pride and dignity and I think that you should know that our seventh year head boy is no other than James Potter. I know you are not on great terms with Mr. Potter, but please try to make friends with him. After the sorting ceremony and the feast you and Mr. Potter are to come to my office. The password is 'chocolate frogs'._**

**_Your headmaster,_**

**_Albus Dumbledore_**

I almost screamed aloud. Again. What is wrong with Dumbledore? Why would he ever put Potter as Head Boy? He has never even been a prefect. I must speak with Potter about this during the Heads meeting. I do not have time for all this I said snapping out of my reverie. I have to pack my trunk for Hogwarts, but I ended up thinking about Potter.

How his jet-black hair shined in the sun. How his beautiful hazel eyes twinkled and softened when he looked at me. And how he always ran his hand through his always messy hair when I was around. Or how adorable it was when he pushed his glasses up from his nose. Wait... What!

**Lily what are you doing? Thinking about Potter. He is an arrogant, conceited, toe rag!**

He may be those things but I wonder how he is underneath that arrogant mask. He does have a funny personality. And lily you never gave him a chance. Maybe you should try to get to know him this year.

**You do not know that what about all the times when he asked you out and hexed randomers, and pulled pranks on people including yourself.**

But, maybe he changed. That is what Remus had told you in that letter that he wrote to you this summer.

Wait why am I arguing with myself. Pulling out of yet again another reverie I finished packing and went to bed so that I can wake up early and get to platform ¾ in the morning.

...

As James walked up to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I could not help but feel my pulse speed up with the close contact. When he turned me around and I bent my head towards his and heard him whisper my name my heart almost burst out of my chest.

"Lily"

And as I continued to lean up to his lips he whispered mu name again.

"Lily "

But this time James's voice sounded oddly just like my sister Petunia's

"Wake up you freak. Mother told me to wake you up so you can get ready and go to your freak's school. Hurry up I don't want to look at you anymore."

" Oh sod off Petunia " I said as I got up slowly from the warm haven of my bed ." thank you I got the message you can leave now leave if you don't want to look at me anymore" I growled at Petunia but all she did was smirk\.

"What wrong freak? You look terrible. And whom do you think you are talking to. You think I am afraid of you. I am your older sister you could take a leaf out of my book and be respective to your elders "

I grabbed my wand from off of my nightstand and pointed it at her.

"Oh what are you going do with that piece of wood." She said as she smirked.

"Turn you into the pinto horde that you so remarkably look like."

"No you aren't you can't use magic outside of that freak school of yours."

"Yes I can I'm of age you twit. Now get out of me room," I yelled and but surprisingly she did. I began laughing as I continued seeing her frighten face in my mind. IK took a showered and brushed my teeth. Before applying my green eye shadow. With some pink lip-gloss. Then I performed a simple curling spell on my dark red hair and let it fall curly down my back. Then I put on a emerald green sweater that matched my bright emerald green almond shape eyes. An a pair of jeans with a pair of knee- length black boots.

I was beautiful. As I walked back into my room, I called my owl, Athena and began writing an letter to my best friend Alice McKinnon. She had blond ringlets paired with chocolate brown eyes.

**Dear Alice,**

**On my way to platform ¾ I'll see you there will meet in the heads compartment. Oh did I tell you I am now the new Head Girl. But, guess who the Head Boy is? James Potter. I think I'll try to be civil with him this year see you there!**

**Lots of love,**

**Lily Evans**

* * *

><p>As i walked around the platform looking for Alice i find myself walking straight into James Potter's arms. Great. And all i can think about is how i have the best Luck in the world. <strong>NOT! <strong>But then i find myself looking up into his eyes and i suddenly think about how beautiful that hazel was. I was sp transfixed in looking into James that i didnt even notice Sirius standing behind James and leaning on a post watching us with a smirk plastered on his face. Wait! back up for a minute did i just call James, James. Oh my merlin i said it agian what is wrong with me. I thought of this as i took my gaze from James ( with an effort) and gave him a small smile and turned around to come face-to-face with Alice McKinnon.

" Lily. How are you? I got your owl. Sorry i didnt write back, but i was to busy packing. And well you know oh and why were you staring at James." Alice had a knack for pointing out the obvious even when ( especially when) the obvious does not want to pointed out.

" Jeez. Alice i was looking for yoiu. And i was not staring at James" I responded huffly.

" Oh really. Okay then." she said (with sarcasm i must add) and then said" So it James then?"

I was so distracted by the conversation that i was completly oblivious to the fact that 'James' was standing behind me hearing this conversation and with Sirius as well.

" Yes. I told oyu i was going to try and be nice to him this year. I feel guilty i really havent given him a chance. Well not since first year a anyway. Maybe i should try and be civil towards him". I admitted to Alce. I was really confused when i heard a very familiar voice behind me say " really?" When i turned around and notice dthat James was still there along with Sirius i blushed a deep dark red as dark as my hair. And tried to hid it as i let my curles fall over my face. But, it was too late because i heard Sirius snickering and saying" well Prongs, you surely do have an effect on Red over here."

"Shuddup Sirius. Merlin! you are such an arse. And yes really i want to start on a clean slate with you James. Seeing as how we are going to be working together and share the same dormitories and common room with each other. I figured i could give you a chance and we can be friends. Well... Friends?" I ask hpefully as i stick my hand out. And watch James stare at it for a few seconds before he says:

" Lily, Friends dont shake hands they give eachother hugs!" He said as he took me into his warm arms and hugged me against him. And my instincts were to shoe him off and hex him right then and there, but instead i surprised everyone even myself for an instant and wrapped my arms around him and huggged him back. But, then i heard

" What the Bloody Hell do you think that you are doing with Lily, Potter? Take your hands off her this instant! I cant believe you have the nerve to even look at her. You know that she hates you so stop asking her out every 5 seconds that you see her!" Said my former bestfriend Severus Snape. Sometimes to this day i wonder why i was even friends with him. I mean he even looks evil. With his black slimy hair and his bettle black eyes that held no warmth in him. And his weird obsession in the Dark Arts.

" Severus would you please go away? No one wants you here! i dont know why you continue to stalk me. Every time i turn around your always there. Its bloody infurianting and creppy. And i cant believe you have the nerve to yell at James!" Severus looked outraged and furious when he heard me say James's first name. And i felt a rush of satisfaction at his fallen and outraged face.

" Your on first name basis with him now Lily?" He practically roared over the platform anfd everybody gave him dirty looks, but he ignored it and stared straight at me.

" Well duh Snape! Friends are on first name basis and it Evans to you or would you rather call me 'mudblood'? Were not friends Snape, now leave me alone!" i screamed and walked off hearing footsteps behind me i turned and saw all four Marauders there and Alice watching me with concern in there eyes well except for Peter. Even Sirius! anh he was never really concered about anything really except for with the Marauders and their Pranks. But iv never actually seen him well...serious. Ha funny. Sirius cant be serious.

" Guys im fine. Now lets go to the common room. Im starving." I told them as i plastered a genuine smile on my face and lead them to the 'Heads Compartmen' which was much bigger that the average compartment.

" So how was everybody's summer holidays?" Alice asked once we had all taken our seats. me sitting my James and Sirius on my other side. With Alice sitting between Remus and Peter.

" Bloody Horrible! I had to listen to Petunia calling me a freak all the time. ANd having Snape ring my door bell 24/7! It was so infuriating. The only good thing was that week at spent at you and Maranda's house.

" Why does you sister call you a freak?" James asked with curiousity burning through his voice. So then i launched into the story of me and my sister from begging to end until i caught my first glimpse of Hogwarts this year.

And i just know it was going to be an interesting school year. With James as head Boy. Severus Snape stalking my every move and glaring at James all the time. Sirius constantly trying to get me to go out with James. And Alice backing him up. Yep. I just knew it was going to be an interesting last year at Hogwarts.


End file.
